Database application developers use integrated development environments (IDEs) to write database applications in programming languages such as C++, C#, Java™ from Sun Microsystems, Inc., etc. Generally, IDEs such as Microsoft Visual Studio® provide tools to help developers develop, debug, and analyze applications during development. Often database applications are written to include data access application programming interfaces (APIs) to make SQL queries from the applications during execution. Examples of data access APIs for executing SQL statements include ADO.NET, Open Database Connectivity (ODBC), and Java Database Connectivity (JDBC™).
However, current IDEs fail to recognize interactions between applications in development and database management systems (DBMSs). Additionally, relational database management systems (RDBMSs), such as SQL Server® from Microsoft® currently may not recognize when an SQL query made during execution of a database application has been changed or is inconsistent with the application.